Shadow's Worst Knightmare
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: This is when Tikal get's hurt and Shadow feels responisble. He tries to leave her in oreder to protect her. But things just get worse.. Soon he finds out leaving her wasnt the right thing. Couple: Shadikal I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day. But it was interrupted by Eggman and his robots. Sonic was fighting Metal Sonic, While Shadow was fighting Metal Shadow. The rest were fighting another robot which was a giant.

Metal Sonic: Is that all you got Sonic? *Kicks*

Sonic: Hardly! *doges and kicks back*

As Sonic was fighting Metal Sonic, Shadow taking his time on defeating Metal Shadow

Metal Shadow: I am the ultimate life form for now on Shadow!

Shadow: Like that'll happen!

Metal Shadow: I don't have a weakness like you do..

Shadow: And what weakness is that?

Metal Shadow didn't answer. All he did was gave a smirk. Shadow hated it. The rest of the gang was trying to defeat that giant robot. Eggman laugh evilly at the scene.

Eggman: You'll never win!

Amy: Oh yeah? *brings out hammer*

When Amy hit the robot, it exploded. It knock out nearly everyone except Knuckles, Tikal and Rouge. Tikal knew she wasn't a good fighter. But she wanted to help her friends as much as she could. She turned to see Shadow and his fight. But she notice Eggman was typing something on the computer. Soon she saw an image in the woods.. It looked something like a sling shot. She knew it was about to fire. But she also notice it was aiming for Shadow. If it hit him, he would probably drown in the water near him. She ran towards him and yelled.

Tikal: Shadow! Look out!

When Shadow heard her, he turned. He didn't know what was going on but he was pushed to his back. The slingshot was fired. It thrown a roped which was heavy and tied her arms together. The pressure was to strong for her. It forced her to hit the water.

Shadow: TIKAL!

Shadow ran to the water and jump in. He needed to save her. He swim as fast as he could. Tikal was struggling. She was being dragged down to the bottom of the lake. Soon she lost her breath and started feeling weaker. Her vision was fading. She managed to gain one more glance and saw Shadow swimming towards her. Stretching his hand to every thing was all black. Tikal woke up in Amy's room. Once she sat up, she got a headache. She walk outside and saw her friends in the livingroom.

Cream: TIKAL! YOUR AWAKE!

Tikal: Yeah

Sonic: How you feeling? You were asleep for over two hours.

Tikal: A headache. Where's Shadow?

Amy: He went for a run. He's kind of upset.

Cream: You should talk to him. He'll listen to you.

Tikal: Alright. See you guys soon. *leaves*

Tikal walked into the woods. I wonder why he's upset. She thought. As she walk, she finally found Shadow on the edge of the cliff. Staring at the sunset. She walk towards him slowly.

Tikal: Shadow?

Shadow: Tikal, how are you feeling?

Tikal: Better. Are you ok? You seem troubled

Shadow: Tikal..I'm sorry you gotten hurt because of me.

Shadow look towards Tikal with sadness in his eyes. They were also filled with quilt. Tikal wanted to say something to cheer him up.. But she knew nothing would work.

Tikal: Shadow.. It wasn't your fault.

Shadow: I cant keep bring harm on the ones I truly care.

Tikal: Shadow. What are you saying?

Shadow: Your better off without me Tikal... So you wont get hurt because of me.

Tikal: Shadow... Don't..

Shadow: Forgive me..

Shadow hugged her. Tikal didn't hug back. She was stunned. She wanted to scream and yell at him for thinking it. Soon Shadow let go. He look at her one more time and pulled out a chaos emerald..

Shadow: Chaos Control!

He disappeared. Very quickly the sunset faded and turned into night.. Tikal feel onto her knees and cried. She felt as if her heart was rip from her chest and was thrown away. She stayed stayed there crying...


	2. Chapter 2

It has been awhile since Shadow saw Tikal. He missed her so much. More than anything. But he needed to protect her. Which meant he couldn't see her. He heard her cries when he left. It hurts to hear them. It seems like he was a magnet to danger when he was around her. Which just made it worse. He remembered the fun times he had with her and how she always made him happy. When he kept on thinking of this, his heart just hurts more.

*while with Tikal*I cant believe this. He actually left. Tikal thought. She laid on her bed as she thinks. Everything felt numb in her body. Which she'd preferred it because then she'll start crying. She hadn't told her friends what happened yet, but Rouge figured it out when Shadow left and when Tik was so sad. She tried to avoid the thought now. But soon Knuckles came barging in her room.

Knuckles: Tik! We got a problem! Eggman and his robots are attacking again!

Tikal: What?

Knuckles: He'll be after the Master Emerald next!

Tikal: I'll handle the Master Emerald! You take care of the robots!

Knuckles: Got it!

Knuckles left, Tikal got up from her bed and ran outside to the Master Emerald. She needed to see if it'll be safe. If something goes wrong with it, it's her life. An hour later, the robot came crashing down the trees.

Robot: Give me the Master Emerald now and I will spear your life.

Knuckles: Like Hell we will! *punches robot*

As Knuckles fought the robot. Tikal was chanting to the Master Emerald. She was trying to send a message to get help. But without her knowing she accidentally send it to Shadow..

*With Shadow*Shadow stood there staring at the sky. But he felt a strange energy coming from the chaos emerald. When he pick it up to take a look at it. He started to hear the voice of the one he loved.

Tikal: Sonic.. Tails.. Someone please.. Angle Island is under attack.. Send.. help.. I beg of you.. Please..

One the voice has stop, Shadow was full of anger. He knew she needed his help. He has ignored her cries long enough. He ran back to the Island hoping it wasn't too late.*With Tikal*

Tikal: KNUCKLES!

She ran to her brother as he fell. She hated when they had to fight. She knew it caused nothing more than pain. As she help her brother up. The robot started walking up to them. It pointed guns at them.

Knuckles: Tik.. Run..

Robot: I have warned you.. Now you must pay the price.

Tikal tried to pick her brother up so they can get to shelter. But it was no use. She couldn't leave him here. But it was too late. She heard the guns powering up. Then she saw a black blur came and hit the robot.

Tikal: shadow?

And she was right, it was him. But how would he know she was in danger? It doesn't matter right now. She needed to get Knuckles to shelter. But he was far to heavy for her. She grunt and finally managed to at least drag him to safety. Once Shadow put the robot down. He was sure that it was done for good. He took a glance at Tikal and saw her with worried eyes.

Tikal: Shadow..

Shadow: Hello Tikal. I.. I got your message.

So that's how he knew. She accidentally send the message to him. She would've slap herself across the face right now. But it was such an awkward scene right now. Neither of them knew what to do. Tikal walk up to Shadow. Shadow saw her eyes which were filled wiht worry for him. How could she worry about him? She was the one that was in danger.

Tikal: Are you hurt Shadow?

Shadow: I should ask you the same thing.

Tikal: Well I'm fine.. Sort of.

Shadow: So you are hurt? Where?

Tikal: Shadow.. You hurt me badly. And I understand why but.. I still love you Shadow. Even if you do hurt me.

Shadow didn't know what to say. He wanted to say something back. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for causing her so much pain. But then his ear twitch. Everything happened so fast. The robot woke up and fired. But Tikal was in the cross fire. And when he saw Tikal got shot, a flash of Maria shown in front of him. The scene kept showing Tikal and Maria switching back in forth. Like a broken record. *Sorry if this isn't clear*Once Tikal fell to the floor. Shadow was stunned. He was full of anger. Soon he turned dark and destroyed the robot for good. Once he was finished, he turned to Tikal and saw her body. He pick her up and ran to Tails workshop.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow waited for Tails to finish and come back for the news. He was worried for Tikal. He felt a jolt of anger towards himself so much. It was like he was repeating his past. His nightmare. He already lost Maria.. He couldn't lose Tikal as well. He sat down with his hands on his head as these thoughts came. Shadow was on the verge of tears. He was hoping everything would be alright. The minutes seemed like hours to him. Soon as Sonic heard the news, he stood there trying to calm Shadow down. Sonic knew it was no use. And he wouldn't blame him for acting this way. He would've gone crazy too if Amy was hurt. Soon Tails came in. He had an expressionless face as he walk up to his friends.

Sonic: So how is she?

Tails: Well her wounds were pretty bad. But a bullet came to Tikal's skull and caused her some memory loss.

Shadow: W...What?

Tails: She's asleep right now.

: Wait, so she doesn't remember us?

Tails: She dose but doesn't remember what happened in the past few months.

Now this got on Shadow's nerves. Tikal wouldn't remember them dating. Shadow wanted to throw a fit. He wanted to throw the tables at the wall and break every window. But Sonic walk up to Shadow with calming and understanding eyes. Which just caused Shadow more anger. How could he understand? He knows nothing of loss. He doesn't know how it feels to lose the one you love and watch them die. As he was in thought, Sonic spoke.

Sonic: I'm sure it'll be fine Shad. She'll get her memory back, I know it.

Shadow: Let me see her Tails

Tails: Sure

Tails led Shadow to the room where Tikal was in. Once Shadow saw Tikal he was speechless. He saw her asleep. She seemed peaceful as always. But.. It still wouldn't help his guilt. It just made it worse to see her like this. Tails left without saying a word. Shadow didn't care. He sat in the chair at the corner. He sat there all day. Hoping that she'll wake up. He was hoping Tails was wrong with the memory loss. She couldn't forget him. Not after everything they been through. As Shadow sat there. He grew tired and was drifting off into a deep sleep...Shadow was dreaming of that night. That night were he lost his beloved friend Maria.

Shadow: MARIA!

Maria: Shadow.. Help them..

Shadow: MARIA! DONT!

After Maria pulled the switch, Shadow fell. As soon as he fell he woke up with tired eyes. He lift his head up and saw Tikal staring at him with curious eyes. When Shadow saw her, he only had one thought in his mind.. "Tikal..."


	4. Chapter 4

Once he saw Tikal.. He felt a relief and sadness at the same time. Part of him wanted to hold her and kiss her. While the other half just wanted to be punished for letting this happen. Tikal saw the sadness and worry in his eyes. I wonder why he's so sad. Was he worried for me? And what happened anyway? Her mind was building with questions. She decided to speak first.

Tikal: Uhhh..W..What happened?

Shadow: You were in an accident. You were badly injured.

Tikal: But-

Shadow: Your suffering some memory loss

Tikal: W..What?

Shadow: Tails said you might get it back slowly.

Tikal: M..Might?

Shadow:*nods*

Tikal was filled with confusion and sadness. She didn't want to forget her friends. Soon she realized she doesn't remember the past few months. It seemed like she was asleep in the Master Emerald again for thousands of years but this time it was a few months. But she force herself to smile. She knew she was lucky. And it could've been worse. Shadow was confused by this. At first she was upset but then she got over it so quickly. She must be really hurt he thought. Tikal tried to get out of bed. But she trip. As she fell, Shadow ran towards her and catch had a blush across her face. Shadow seemed so... Different. He was more kind then usual. He held her close. Tikal was holding him on to his shoulders. Soon she look up and saw worriedness in his eyes again. She couldn't help but look back. Soon she was lose in his gaze. So he spoke.

Shadow: Careful, wouldn't want to hurt your self again.

Tikal: T-Thanks. *nerves laugh*

After she said that, she soon realized he was still holding her. Her blush grew bigger across her face.

Tikal: Uh Shadow

Shadow: Yes?

Tikal: You can let go now. *nerves laugh*

Shadow was stunned for a second. If he could, he would've slap himself across the face for stupidity. He grew a blush across his face as well.

Shadow: Oh right.

Once he let her go. They both didn't look at each other at first. Shadow wanted to say something but was interrupted by Sonic and his friends.

Sonic: Hey Tik.

Cream: Tikal! I'm So happy your ok!

Amy: Me too.

Tikal: Thank you.

Tikal was glad her friends cared for her. Cream hugged her and so did Amy. She felt happiness. Sonic was watching the scene but soon noticed Shadow's gloomy expression. I'm guessing he didn't told her they were dating, sonic thought.

Amy: Don't scare us like that again Tik. You made Shadow worse. Ive never seen him so worried before.

Now that got Shadow. His eyes were wide and his face was red. Sonic saw and gave a small chuckle

Tikal: Uhhh...

Sonic: Well we were all worried Tik.

Shadow was grateful Sonic saved him from humiliation. Tikal was confused. Shadow never showed affection, not since his friend Maria died. But then again she doesn't remember what happened, so things have changed.

Amy: I say we go and get some shopping done to cheer you up and hopefully get your memory

Tikal: Thanks.

Cream:So are you and Shadow gunna go on a date?

Shadow was redder then ever and eyes were wide. Tikal was blank with her face red aswell

Shadow: Uhh.. She meant that I was gunna go and show you around the area. Not a date.

Cream: But aren't-

Amy was covering her mouth. She completely forgot about Tikal and her relationship.

Amy: Never mind *nervous laugh*

Tikal: What are you hiding from me? You've been acting strange.

Amy: Uhh...

Cream: You and Shadow are dating

Tikal: W...What?

Now this was worse then awkward. Tikal didn't know what to say. Sure she had to admit. She did like him a lot but was never sure of her feelings towards him. Besides he clearly said he didn't wanted to get close to anyone. She had to respect his wishes. No matter how much she disagreed to it. She saw Shadow had changed in some point. He had gotten more kinder and more understanding. As she was loss in thought, Shadow finally spoke.

Shadow: Don't worry about it Tikal. It doesn't matter

Tikal: What do you mean?

Sonic: We'll.. Catch up with you two later

Sonic took Cream and Amy outside of the room. He knew they needed to settle things. And it wasn't gunna be pretty. As soon as they left, Tikal ask again.

Tikal: Shadow. Please answer.

Shadow couldn't leave her like this. He took a deep breath and finally spoke.

Shadow: Because we..sorta broke up.

Now this hurted Tikal. She was gaining feelings towards him, they dated and it seemed so right. But when he said the word break-up. It crushed Tikal and her thoughts of ever spending forever with him. She wanted to cry, but held it back. Shadow saw pain in her eyes again.

Shadow: When we were about to discuss on getting back together. There was the accident. I'll explain more later I promise.

He saw that Tikal said nothing. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to show. No. To prove to her that he still loved her. But. She probably didn't want him, he wouldn't blame her. He hated himself for making her cry. He realized Tikal still hadn't said anything

Shadow: Tikal?

Tikal: I'm fine. Lets go see our friends

She put up a smile across her face. She left the room. Her heart was aching with pain. She wanted Shadow so much but. If he doesn't want her then fine. At least their still friends. She left with a tear down her cheek. Shadow didn't see it, but he knew she was hurt. Shadow stood there in the room. With tears falling down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

So Tikal hanged out with Amy and Rouge. She tried to be cheerful but it was hard when she had a lot on her mind. She really did loved Shadow, but it seemed clearly that they weren't meant to be together. Sure Shadow did changed but.. He made it clear that they broke-up. Then I guess he doesn't love me anymore. Well nothing more then a friend at least. As she was lost in thought, Rouge knew that she was upset.

Rouge: What's wrong Tik? You not cheerful as usual

Amy: Yeah. Did something happened between you and Shadow?

Tikal: Umm..

Rouge: Spill..

Tikal:*Deep sigh* Well.. I heard Shadow and I.. We broke up and.. Now I think he doesn't want to get back together.

Rouge& Amy: What?

Tikal:*nods* And.. I.. I still love him. *Tears start to fall*

Amy: Oh don't worry Tik. I'm sure everything will be just fine! *hugs her.*

Rouge was confused. How can they break-up? She knew Shadow cared for Tikal more then anyone. But... Them breaking-up was just.. Not natural. She had to talk to Shadow and see if he can get him to at least talk to her and straighten things out. Rouge gently patted Tikal on the back. While with Shadow. He was staring at the Master Emerald. He remembered the scene. The way Tikal got hurt, when she screamed in pain.. It was pure torture for him. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the scene. He remembered on what Tikal had said.."Shadow.. You hurt me badly. And I understand why but.. I still love you Shadow. Even if you do hurt me." The words repeated like an echo.. How can she forgive him after what he did? Of what he caused.. If it weren't for him, Tikal wouldn't have gotten hurt. Even if he stays with her, she still gets hurt. He had no idea what to do. It seems like whatever he dose, the one he loves gets hurt. He took a deep breath. If Tikal was here, she would tell him she wouldn't care as long as she had him by her side. He took another deep breath. Then he heard Rouge flying near him.

Shadow: What do you want Rouge?

Rouge: Are you always this gloomy?

Shadow: If your here to waste my time, now its not a good day.

Rouge: Actually I came to have a little chat with you. What did you tell Tikal that made her so upset?

Shadow: What do you mean?

Rouge: She said you claim you guys broke-up

Shadow: We did.. Sort of

Rouge: Well she thinks you dump her or something, anyways she still loves you

Shadow: W-What?

Rouge: You heard me

It was all..A misunderstanding? She thought I let her go, and... She still loves me? I thought she hated me. I better talk to her and straighten this out.

Shadow: Thanks.. Rouge. *zooms off*

Rouge just smiled and flew off. Shadow was running around the city trying to find Tikal. So far no luck. Hours passed and no luck. As Shadow was searching for Tikal.. Tikal was on the Island looking at the Chou's. She stood was sitting on her knees and her eyes closed. She trying to remember her memories that she had forgotten. But nothing came up. Her mind was blank. It was frustrating. As she was thinking, a Chou came to her and gave her a warm, cheerful smile. She needed that. The Chou hugged her. She put on a smile and hugged back. Soon she felt a strange presence coming somewhere. She got up and look around.

Tikal: Who's there?

Shadow came out behind a tree, and walk towards her.

Shadow: It's just me Tikal.. I'm sorry I scared you.

Tikal was shock to see him here. At first she would've been filled with joy. But then she had a sad expression on her face.

Tikal: It's ok Shadow. What are you doing here?

Shadow: Tikal.. You got it wrong on what I said.

Tikal: Shadow.. You made it clear that we broke-up so it's fine. You don't have to explain yourself.

Shadow: That wasn't it.. Not completely..

Tikal: the what is it?

Tikal was curious on what he was gunna say. She had a small piece of faith growing inside her. Soon she saw his eyes was turning sad but also filled with hurt.

Shadow: Tikal.. I..I still love

Tikal: W-what?

Shadow was walking towards her. He didn't had his normal cold expression on his face.. It was a sad look when a child looked lost or was sad. When he got close enough to Tikal she couldn't bring out any words to say. But she looked into Shadow's ruby eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. Shadow held her hands and was still looking at her. It was as if he was repeating his feelings towards her all over again. He took a deep breath and finally spoke.

Shadow: Tikal, I never said I didn't love you anymore.. We broke up because I felt as if I was causing you to much pain in your life, that I was getting you hurt. When I left.. I didn't realized you were hurt inside as well. When you called for help. I came to help you. But as soon as I was going to tell you the mistake I made...I..I thought I lost you. Everything was like a knight mare and I couldn't wake up. I.. I don't care if you don't need me but.. I still need you Tikal..

Tikal couldn't believe what she was hearing. Before she could say anything. She was frozen with his gaze. She felt weak when he came closer. Soon his lips touch hers. Her eyes closed and she felt his warmness. But then a huge jolt of a flashback came.. It was her memory. She got it back. All this time she felt loss but now.. It was like she was found.. Found by her true love.. When Shadow realized Tikal was acting strange for a second, he let go of his kiss

Shadow: Tikal?

Tikal smiled at him. She felt so loss but.. She was home again and was with her true love.

Tikal: I remember..

Shadow: What?

Tikal: I remmber.

After that she smiled once again and kissed Shadow. Shadow was shock but kissed back. He wrap his arms around her waist. Soon Tikal wasn't touching the floor. He was so happy he got her back. It was as if he lost a part of him.. His reason of living. But he found it. The knight mare was over.. And they were together..


End file.
